Therapy Session
by fireferretfanatic
Summary: Zuko's had a pretty rough life so Iroh suggests he goes to therapy. After meeting Katara Sakamoto, his new young therapist, humm... maybe therapy won't be to bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Therapy Session**

**Ch.1**

"Maybe you should try therapy."

The words that got me into this situation. Therapy. The word never crossed my mind living in a screwed up family. Yeah, with a psycho sister and a father who wants me dead, life's been peachy. To bad my mother isn't around anymore to straiten this crap up, but that's another story. Right now I stay with my uncle. His name is Iroh Yoshida. Yup, the one and only tea loving crazy old man. You might have heard of him. He owns a tea shop, _The Jasmine Dragon_, but then again you might not love tea and Pai Sho so you're probably wondering what the hell I'm talking about.

Who am I? Well I'm your average mid 20's, tall, pale skinned, scarred face, florist. I bet you're wondering; how could a guy like me be a florist? It's simple really. I've been a mama's boy and always will be. My mother loved gardens. It was her dream to open up her own flower shop. I promised I would open one up for her in her name when I was older but I never really got around to it. I'm currently employed at _Amai_. It means sweet because that's what we sell, sweet smelling flowers *put's on fake smile for customer*. I consider myself our best employee since I've been around flowers my entire childhood life and even after that. And yet my idiot of a boss just thinks I'm another bum looking for quick cash and has no talent what so ever. Maybe he's right. Maybe I do waist my time…You see? That's why my uncle suggested therapy. I am the biggest pessimist probably in the entire universe. I never see things a 'positive' way. Maybe because I haven't really had a loving family to raise me right.

But back to the story.

"Chiyu Center?"

"It's the name I found online. You should see if they're any good. You really need to talk to someone." With that my uncle patted my back and slowly made his way back to his kitchen. I watched him as he walked. He was getting old I could see. It was plain as daylight, anyone could tell. I wished the old man would take a rest here and there but he insists on working hard for his tea shop. He's very proud of it.

We headed back to our small apartment after closing to shop. It wasn't much, just a two bed, one bath, simple kitchen and typical living room. My uncle has a really good taste in furniture. That's one of the things I enjoyed most with living here. I sold my old apartment to live with him when he started getting sick. It's been on and off but he's hanging in there. He's got a strong heart, probably what's keeping him alive…or all that medication.

I tossed the mail on the counter and hung up the keys on its little rack when I walked in. I brought some fresh flowers from work for uncle's room. He's likes it when I make his room smell all flowery and fresh. He pulled out his special tea and turned on the stove to boil some water. My brow went up.

"Didn't we just leave a tea shop?" I asked handing him his 'special' tea making pot.

"You could never have too much tea." He grinned at me and I rolled my eyes. I began to help the poor old man with the making. I thought I was pretty good at making tea, but no where as good as his. I went to the living room and pulled out a Pai Sho board. I knew I would lose…again, but it made him smile and laugh at me. Anything to see that.

"Game on." He said coming over with the two cups and a smirking face.

After I lost, big surprise, I gave uncle his pills and helped him to bed. He used to joke around with me, constantly asking 'Can you tuck me in mommy?' but it soon became a serious matter when he grew weaker and actually needed me to tuck him in. I smiled at his sleeping form and headed to my room.

It was very neat and tidy. Uncle would have a fit if one speck of dirt was lounging around on my table or anywhere for that matter. I hung up my jacket in the closet and checked my pant pockets before taking them off for bed. I took out the card uncle gave me earlier. I almost tossed it on my night stand but took a second glance. There were four different names and numbers under the name and cheesy line 'Where were one big family', like I haven't heard that one before. I looked over it, and thought if I really wanted to try this. I mean life I complicated especially for me. If uncle says these guys can make it easier I might be willing to try them out. I didn't want to upset uncle. I hate to see him sad especially because of me. Maybe I can drag my ass over there and test their skills.

I grabbed my phone and dialed the number. I figured no one would answer this late. Sure enough I got the stupid voicemail and waited for the robot lady on the other line say the option I was waiting for.

"_Press 4 to talk to one of our receptionist."_ They had a button for that? Wait who was too lazy to not pick up the phone when I was calling.

"_Please wait for a receptionist to take your call."_ I was on hold and the corniest music started to play. I wonder if there's actually someone there you will take the c-

"Thank you for calling Chiyu Center where were one big family. My name in Jin, how may I help you?" The feminine voice sounded tried and bored. I could here her try not to yawn while talking.

"Hi, uh, I just wanted to know more about this place and if I could make an appointment?" She sighed like she's been taking these kinds of calls all day.

"We have the best therapist in the city sir. There are plenty who you could meet if you would like to. We have many patients come out very satisfied with results. I've only seen happy people walk out since I started working here." I sat back in my chair, running my hands through my soft black hair.

"Who could I talk to?"

"That depends. What kind of problems are you having?"

"Aren't I supposed to tell the therapist that?" I wondered. She didn't answer so I sighed heavily and continued. "I don't know depression I guess. Family issues." Another pause came from her end. I heard a few pages flip. Guess she was looking under Depression: Family Issues: Just right for Zuko.

"So is there like a list I could choose from or something?"

"Yes." I waited for her to tell me more but she was really out of it.

"Could you name them?" I asked.

"Of course sir." I took out a paper and a pen pressing the phone against my ear and shoulder and waited for her to start.

"Hachiro Aichi, Kenji Katsu, Dai Ito, Katara Sakamoto, and Amaya Dono." She paused to let me finish writing. "You got all that?"

"Yeah thanks." I said with a hint of sarcasm. "Which one do you recommend?" At this point I just wanted to mess with her and her bitchy mood.

"Uh, Amaya Dono. She's pretty good." I could tell she just picked a random name.

"Well is she available for tomorrow?" I heard the keys on the computer start up.

"No but I'll check the other's schedule." Finally! She's acting like a real receptionist.

"Sir, Kenji Katsu is available at 4 and Katara Sakamoto at noon."

"Could you set up an appointment for noon with Miss Sakamoto please?"

"Sure. Could I have your name?"

"Zuko Yoshida."

"Is that all sir?"

"Yeah thanks."

"Have a good evening." She tried to say sweetly but failed horribly. I quickly turned off the phone and put it on the table. God! That was a pain in my ass! I put on a simple t-shirt and got in bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day, I can tell you that.

0.o 0.o 0.o

I got up that morning and made breakfast for uncle. He likes getting up early to drink his tea and take his pills. I put a plate of waffles in front of him and poured him another cup of tea. Tea and waffles. Yum. I handed him his glasses as he reached for the newspaper and sat down in front of him with my breakfast.

"I'm taking up your offer today." I said after chewing. He looked over his glasses confused.

"Therapy." The word made him smile and chuckle.

"Tell me if they're any good."

"Will do." After the small conversation, we finished our meal and I cleaned the plates and put them away.

"I'm going uncle." I shouted before taking the keys and a jacket. I walked down the steps and headed towards the car when a familiar face walked out of her apartment with a garbage bag.

"Hey Zuko." This was Mai. Our grouchy neighbor. We go way back but never really bonded. Yeah at one point we went out, but only because we were always pushed to it. She didn't seem to mind one bit. I think she really liked me but I called it off before she got crazy. She was friends with my sister, probably why she's so damn grouchy all the time. I never did know how she ended up living down stairs. Her parents have money and a lot of it. But hey for all I know she could be a stalker.

"Hi." I said back not really paying attention. She started following me and I looked back to see what her problem was. She just raised the garbage bag in her hand I looked back seeing my car parked next to the big garbage can. What the hell Zuko!

"Great place to park a car." She mumbled, but I caught it.

"Yeah, yeah." I got in the car and followed the directions I printed up from their website. It took a good twenty, twenty five minutes to get there. I approached the building. It wasn't big but wasn't a small little office type place. Can't believe I never noticed this place before.

When I walked inside a cool breeze of air blew in my face. Good old air conditioning. I walked up to the desk dead center of the inside.

"Hi I have an appointment with," I looked down at the paper. "Katara Sakamoto."

"Are you Zuko Yoshida?" I nodded. She smiled. "You're early. Second floor, room 210. The elevator is just over there." She said pointing the way and I went over and pushed the 'up' button. The doors opened and there was a girl with two ponytails sticking outward on the sides of her head. She smiled and I noticed she was missing her two front teeth. What was this kid doing here? I got in and pressed 2.

"Hi."

"Hey." I said taking a small step away from her.

"Are you here to see Aunt Wu?" I looked at her. Her big eyes were eager for an answer.

"No. Katara Sakamoto." She instantly frowned.

"Oh." Then the doors opened and she walked right out going the opposite direction of me. I ignored the random girl and walked to room 210. I knocked on the door and waited against the wall with my head down. What have I gotten myself into?

"Yes?" The women asked. I looked up expecting to see an old mean lady with big bulky glasses but boy was I wrong. I couldn't help but stare. She had tan exotic skin with creamy brown colored hair done up in a bun and a few lose strands and her bangs hanging out, framing her perfect face. Her eyes were the bluest most pure eyes I have ever seen. My hazel ones could never compete with that. She wore a black pencil skirt and a white puffy blouse with black flats. I looked at her from head to toe but apparently I observed her body a little too closely…especially her chest. She cleared her throat to get my attention.

"Excuse me?" I looked up totally embarrassed my mouth slightly agape.

"Are you Zuko?" I nodded slowly.

"My name's Katara." She reached for my hand. I got up from the wall and took it. Her hands were so soft and she smelled so good! "Let's get started with our first therapy session shall we?" She smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Therapy Session**

**Ch.2**

"Ok." I mumbled. She smiled and headed back into the room. I followed her in and she closed the door.

"Take a seat anywhere." I walked towards the brown leather couch. I looked around her office. It was quite stylish, and clean. Uncle would like her. I watched as she took a seat at her desk.

"I'm so sorry. I just need to finish up some paper work here. I didn't expect you so early." She laughed.

"It's fine. Take your time." I smiled at her. She is so beautiful but I really can't get involved in that. She's my therapist after all. I sat back on the seat and watched her. I watched as she neatly signed papers and put them in folders. How she crossed her legs so politely. When she slipped her slim glasses on and off to get a better view of the writing. It was all done so gracefully. She looked up at me but I couldn't look away fast enough. She caught me. I didn't notice until then that I was on the edge of my seat about to fall off, but I caught my self and slid back.

"Ok." She breathed. She got up and took a seat in front of me with two water bottles in hand. She gave me one and took a sip of hers. Again I couldn't help but stare.

"So, Zuko, how can I help you?" I put the bottle down and began.

"I've had a rough childhood and feel like crap basically." I looked up at her. "This isn't going to be one of those 'And how does that make you feel?' things, is it?" She laughed at the comment. What a sweet laugh.

"No." She smiled. "So why don't we get to know each other a little better. Like, what do you do for a living?"

"I work at _Amai_. You know the flower shop downtown." She tapped her finger against her cheek thinking.

"Oh yes. I've heard of it. So you're a florist…interesting."

"Yeah I know it's weird but actually I used to plant gardens with my mother all the time."

"Used to?" She asked. I could tell she was getting a conversation about me started. Wow. See's really good at being a therapist.

"Yeah well my mother just…disappeared. I used to ask my father almost every day when she was coming back for me. He never answered. He just got pissed because I was annoying him. I tried to run away one time to look for her but he caught me before I went out the door and I was severely punished." I reached up to touch my scar. "I can't really say how it happened. I just remember waking up in the hospital. I knew he didn't just burn me because I tried to run away, it was because he hated me. He hated me because of what I turned out to be. He loves my sister more. No, he _only_ loves my sister. She's like his 'mini me' or something. I hate them both. My uncle's not like that though. I wish he was my father. He took me under his wing as a boy. He lost his son, my cousin Lu Ten, in the war. I guess you could say I'm a replacement."

"Tell me more about your uncle."

"Well he's old. He's getting very sick. It worries me. I don't want to have to think about his…you know…death, but what'll happen to me after that? That's what scares me the most."

"That's just it. You focus so much about he negative in life you never look at what's happening right now. Your uncle's still alive isn't he? Why don't you focus on that now?"

"I guess your right."

After telling her about my screwed up family and being all emotional we decided to cut our first session short. I wasn't really in the mood to talk about my family. I'm never really in the mood to talk about them. Besides, one of her clients called in for an emergency meeting. I should probably get home to uncle anyway.

0.o 0.o 0.o

When I got home, I couldn't help but brag to uncle about Katara.

"Sounds like you had a good time nephew." I smiled. I actually did. And despite the fact I got to spend my afternoon with _her_, I really got a lot of my chest. I guess uncle was right. Keeping all that in isn't good. I really needed that talk with her. I felt so good letting it out, too. I trusted Katara with my feelings.

"I think I want to meet this girl who makes you blush so." I looked up embarrassed. I was blushing? Uncle laughed at me. He laughed a little too hard, he started coughing wildly. I patted his back for help but it wasn't doing much. I ran in his room to get his mini breathing mask and brought it out to him. He slowly started breathing in the air from the mask and calmed down.

"Don't scare me like that uncle." I said rubbing his back.

"Hey, I didn't do it on purpose." He joked clearing his throat. I sent him to his bed for an afternoon nap with a cup of his favorite tea. I cleaned up with slightly messy room and rearranged the flowers I brought him and left his sleeping form.

0.o 0.o 0.o

"Welcome back." Katara smiled at me as I entered her office. It was Tuesday, my next appointment with my therapist.

"So how's your uncle doing?" She asked sweetly.

"Not so good. He's had some breathing problems the past couple of days." I said as I sat on the couch. "You should meet him. He's a really great guy. I bet you'd love him." She smiled.

"So…" I started. "You know so much about me already. Why don't tell me a little about yourself." I said with a smug look on my face and putting my arm on the back of the couch. She came over and sat next to me.

"Well, if it would make you more comfortable." She laughed. "Well I'm a therapist and I love what I do. I call it my…calling, in life. Every since my mother died I've wanted to help people with emotional problems like family lose. Uh, my dad, he's retired from the navy. He wasn't in my life a lot. I have a good relationship with him and all but we're not as close as my brother and I. He practically took it upon him self to raise me as a kid. He wanted to join the navy like my dad but knew he had to take care of me. We stayed with my grandmother but she passed not to long ago. It's hard losing someone else but we're working it out family wise. I don't have much left actually." She tried to give me a smile but I could tell she was down. It's hard to handle losing someone. I felt bad. I bitch on about my crap I don't realize some people have it worse.

"I'm really sorry." She laughed.

"Enough about me. This is your time. So what's on your mind?"

"Nothing really." I wanted to confess I only made another appointment to see her but it was a struggle to say. "I uh wanted to see you again, is all." I blushed wildly. Zuko you're taking this a little to fast don't you think?

"That's nice to here, I guess." Is it me or does this room smell like…awkward!

"You look pretty today." I said. WHAT! I meant to think that not say it out loud! "ZUKO!" I harshly whispered to my self.

"Uh, thank you." She chuckled nervously. Now what genius? So I decided to end the session short with our lack of conversation. I walked out of the room closing the door behind me and walked into that creepy girl from the other day.

"You're back!" She yelled.

"Uh yeah I'm back." I tried to walk past her but she didn't let me go.

"When are you going to see Aunt Wu?" 

"Who is this Wu lady you keep talking about?" Yeah I was getting pissed. I have no patience.

"Come on you'll see." She grabbed my arm and tugged my down the hall way to room 202. Aunt Wu, was apparently some psycho fortune teller who can give you detail's about your love life and crap. I walked in to the smell of candle's and old lady. And sure enough there was an old lady lighting candle's.

"Hello young man." She grinned. "You want your fortune read don't you?"

"No thank you." I smiled and yanked my arm from the young one's grasp. "I was just in the building, talking to Katara." The old women moaned.

"Ugh. Something is truly wrong with that girl. She comes in here all the time for stupid reasons. One time she asked me what she should have for breakfast!" She said walking over to me. There was a knock on the door and the little girl answered it.

"Speak of the devil." Aunt Wu said under her breathe. The little girl whispered 'floozy' but I caught it.

"Hey." I frowned at her but she ignored me. What's wrong with these people, bunch a weirdo's…

**PLEASE DISREGAURED THE CRAPYNESS OF THIS CHAPTER! THANK YOU! Yeah I didn't like this one at all. But PLEASE don't worry they get a lot better. I just wanted to get this 'learning about Zuko and Katara crap' out of the way. I'm just really excited about the next few chapters is all. So please don't stop reading because of such a stupid chapter. I just really didn't feel like rewriting it and I didn't want to make it short even through this chapter is shorter then the usual length I make them so…yeah. Sorry :/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Therapy Session**

**Ch.3**

The sweet smell of flowers hung in the air at work today. We had new ones come in and I had the pleasure of making the bouquets. I really loved doing this. You could call it a hobby but I suggest it more as a passion.

The little bell rang from the front letting me know someone came in. I put the flowers down and walked to the front to meet my customer. Yes, sadly I was the only one on duty today. Lucky for me it was a quite day.

"What's the best flower you guys have in here?" He asked looking around the store. He leaned against the table, thinking he was all cool. I stood there and just looked at him.

"Fire Lilies." I told him. He looked as if he had no idea what the hell kind of flower I was talking about. But I figured he didn't know much at all. One of those 'pretty boy' types yet he wouldn't have a chance in one round of 'Are you smarter then a Fifth Grader'.

"Ok I'll take um." Obviously he would have to be more specific about the arrangement but hey this guy's so clueless I could con him out of all his money right now. But I wouldn't do that…yeah right. I went to the back and took out a fresh looking batch from the cooler and brought it out to him.

"Do you guys deliver?" You have got to be kidding me! I nodded and took out a little card from the drawer. He took it and wrote his little love note. I took it and put it in with the flowers.

"These need to be delivered here," He handed me an address. "Right away." Great. He took out all the cash in his pocket and walked out. I sighed and looked at the address. Hey this is the therapist office. Must be for that lame receptionist, Jin.

I took of my apron and headed for the door. I turned the store sign to closed and walked out the back to the truck. When I got there Jin was sleeping on the job.

"Jin." I started her as she rose up quickly.

"I'm gonna need you to sign this." I told her handing her the flowers and paper. Her eyes lit up at the beautiful bouquet but grew dark after reading the card.

"Is this some kind of joke? These aren't for me genius." What? I looked at the card and it read:

_For Katara,_

_Just because_

_-Jet_

I would really like to punch the shit out of that guy right now! I growled under my breath and headed to the familiar room. On the way up I couldn't help but think of writing Zuko instead of Jet.

She answered her door with a surprised look when I knocked.

"Are these for me?" I slowly nodded and handed her the paper to sign. I followed her into the room and waited.

"So who's Jet?" She handed me the paper and gave me a smirk.

"Just another client. Why? Is someone jealous?" Crap.

"Uh…n-no." I lied.

"Uh huh. Well thanks for bringing over the flowers." I nodded and grumbling as I walked out of the building.

0.o 0.o 0.o

After work I got home to uncle as quick as I could. I told him he should take a break from work for a while. He hasn't been his best lately. I washed some dishes and folded some clothes and went in the room to check on uncle. He turned to face me with a puffy red face, itching all over.

"I thought it was from the white dragon bush." He said scratching even more. I can't believe I put a white jade flower in his bouquet! How could I be so stupid? I should be able to tell the difference shouldn't I? I work at a flower shop for crying out loud!

"This is all my fault!" I screamed. "Come on lets get you to a hospital."

"It's fine nephew. I'll just use some cream." I frowned and helped him up, refusing to just use itching cream.

I sat in the waiting room for the doctor to give me a prescription. It was cold and smelled like old people in here. I haven't been to a hospital since I was a kid. Not much has changed though. It still seems…depressing. I tried to pass the time by walking to all the vending machines, stocking up on Reese. When I ate all of those I chugged down two water bottles and uncle was _still_ in the hospital room. I made my way back to the room and he wasn't there so I walked down halls to see if he had wondered off.

"Are you Zuko." I heard someone say. I turned to see a doctor and I nodded.

"Mr. Yoshida is going to have to stay overnight. I'm worried he might have a reaction to the poison. If so he'll be where we can reach him. If the night turns out ok he'll be free to go home tomorrow." This was all getting a little to serious for me. I nodded.

"Can I see him before I leave?" The doctor smiled.

"Of course. Follow me." He said leading the way. He led to the last door on the right and let me in.

"Uncle?" I said. He opened his eyes and smiled. I walked over to his side.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." He said taking my hand. He knew what I was thinking. I was scared to death. I might lose everything I have, that everything being uncle. He _is_ my everything. He's the only who loves me. I'll be so alone if he's gone. I'll have no one. I squeezed his hand and tried not to tear up.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said kissing his forehead. "Get some rest." He smiled.

"Ok mommy." I put on a fake smile at his remark and walked out of the room, heading to the car. I got in and sat down, hands on the steering wheel. I laid my head back on the chair and screamed. Why does life have to be so complicated? I hate it! I hate _my_ life. I was seriously going mad in the car. I need to 'let it all out' as Katara put it. Maybe I can talk to her…but I was still a little mad about that Jet guy. She better not be seeing him. I'll have to talk to her about that. I sighed and took out my phone calling Katara. I knew she didn't work today but I needed this.

"Hello?" Her mouth sounded full with food.

"Katara I'm sorry I called. I know you're not 'on duty' per say but I really need to talk to you before I drive this car strait into a canal!" I nearly screamed into the phone. I heard her cough as if she was choking on something while she ate.

"Of course, right away. You can stop by my place. I'm not at the office right now."

I hung up and tossed the phone on the passenger seat. I gritted my teeth and squeezed the wheel with anger. I was quite mad with myself. After all I did put my uncle in the hospital. I got pulled over once and got a ticket for speeding on the way over. It really brightened by day, for sure. I drove up to her apartment and walked up the stairs knocking on the door. When she opened it her hair was wet and she was wearing a bath robe. My mouth almost dropped as I blushed. She did too but tried to cover it. I couldn't think about that right now though, I was on a rampage.

"Uh please come in." She said stepping aside. I came in and took a seat as she walked back to her room to change. To think, she was in that room right now, completely naked. I blushed at the thought and looked at her book shelf. I walked over to it, picking up the picture frame. It was of her and someone who looked similar to her. They looked about 10 years old. _Must be her brother_, I thought. Then there was one of a woman in a wedding dress.

"That's my mom." I gasped and almost dropped the picture. I turned to face her.

"She beautiful." She smiled.

"Thanks." She looked down. I put the frame back on the shelf and looked at her. Putting my hand under her chin, I lifted her head to meet her eyes. Her big blue eyes stared right at me. I couldn't resist the urge to bend down, just a little, to reach her face.

_What the hell, what the hell, what the hell._

What am I doing! Zuko stop!

Guess I didn't have to worry about me stopping. She pulled away before our lips met. That was close.

"Uh, what was it that you needed, again?" She said pulling away from my grasp. I quickly withdrew my hands and got as far away as I could.

"My uncle. He's in the hospital. And it's because of me. It's all my fault."

"Look I'm sur-

"No. It _is_ my fault. I put a deadly flower in his bouquet. Now he's sick. He really can't afford to get sick seeing how old he's getting. What the hell those flowers were doing at the shop, I will never know." I sighed moving my hands through my hair. She put her hand on my shoulder.

"What did the doctor say?"

"He should stay overnight. If nothing's wrong by tomorrow he can come home. But I'm still worried sick."

"Look. Just calm down and try not to think about the negative. Try to focus on something else." I thought about that.

"Ok. Who's Jet? I know he's more then just a client." I said crossing my arms and glaring at her. She laughed.

"Are you still on this? It doesn't matter. I mean we dated in high school but that was so long ago." My mouth nearly dropped. She frowned.

"Why does it bother you so much anyway?" I was lost with words. Hmm, let me think, maybe because you're beautiful beyond words and you're my therapist!

"Yeah maybe we should talk about something else." I looked away to hide my red face.

"I'm sorry did you want anything to drink?"

"No no it's fine. I should uh-get going. I'm sorry I came so late."

"It's fine. It's not like I'm doing anything anyway." We looked around. I noticed how vacant and quite this place was. To think she lives here all alone with little family to keep her company.

"We could…go out, i-if you'd like." My palms started to get sweaty and she smiled.

"Okay." Yes!


End file.
